dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kent Williams
|birthplace = Commerce, Texas, U.S. |family = Avery Rice Williams (son) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Puppeteer Stunt Man Theatrical Teacher |first_appearance = Dragon Ball Z |areas_active = Dallas |active = 1999-present |status = Active |agent = Mary Collins }}Kent Williams (born October 11, 1964 in Commerce, Texas) is an American voice actor working for FUNimation Entertainment. He's known for voicing Akisame Kōetsuji in Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, Dr. Gero in Dragon Ball Z, Father in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Hatori Sohma in Fruits Basket, George Saotome in Yu Yu Hakusho, Sid Barrett in Soul Eater and Souichi Nishimura in Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Mercenary Tao, Suno's Father, Obotchaman (eps. 55-56), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Supreme Kai, Kibito Kai, Old Kai, Dr. Gero (Android 20), Mercenary Tao, King Moai (ep. 11), Mr. Lao (ep. 174), Mijorin (ep. 196), Old Witch (ep. 267), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - George Saotome, Chu, Additional Voices *''B't X'' (1996) - Fou Lafine (Original Dub) **Teppei's Father, Additional Voices (Redub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Supreme Kai, Kibito Kai, Dr. Gero (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Shinichi Gomi *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Adelphos (FUNimation Dub) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Bunta Fujiwara (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Kuro, Shura, Clover, Fossa, Raoul, Scorpion (ep. 101), Elder #4 (ep. 151) (FUNimation Dub) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Hatori Sohma, School Child (ep. 3) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Majihal (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Ishihara *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Hanaole *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Charden Falmberg *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Sentaro's Father (ep. 25) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Jin (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Dr. Genba Ryōgoku *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Gyula Kádár *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Hokuto, Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Akisame Kōetsuji *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Yoshio Ōtori *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Henry Barrymore (ep. 7) *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Sid Barrett *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Dr. Gero *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Jura Nekis, Carriage Driver (ep. 2), Onibas Conductor (ep. 5), Fiore Captain (ep. 8), Hogg (ep. 10), Hargeon Sailor (ep. 11), Magnolia Citizen (ep. 42), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Father, Narrator *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Mizoguchi (eps. 4-6) *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Sergeant (ep. 3b) *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Deus Ex Machina *''Gosick'' (2011) - Jupiter Roger *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Elboh (ep. 49) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Owl Head *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Merchant Guild President (ep. 6), Dimo Reeves (ep. 39) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Supreme Kai, Kibito Kai, Old Kai, Dr. Gero (ep. 159) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Supreme Kai, Kibito Kai, Old Kai (FUNimation Dub) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Kharlan *''Yamada-kun & the Seven Witches'' (2015) - Professor Inuzuka (ep. 5) *''Drifters'' (2016) - Sundance Kid *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Satomura (ep. 10) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Mr. Compress, Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Owen, Additional Voices *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Ieyasu Tokugawa *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Vice-Principal *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Séverin Bientôt *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Dr. Franxx/Werner *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 3b) *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Byakuya Ishigami, Narrator, Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Carass Commander (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Voyage to Danger'' (1993) - John Klause, KGB Official *''Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins'' (1997) - Doctor *''Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo'' (1998) - Michael Suzuki *''One Piece: Heart of Gold'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Klahadore/Kuro *''One Piece: Episode of Skypiea'' (2018) - Shura Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Mercenary Tao (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (1991) - Medamatcha (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) - Dr. Gero (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Krang, Scientist B (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - George Saotome (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) - Janemba *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Professor Leo Joel *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Superintendent Osterman *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Dr. Sakul *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Kōzō Fuyutsuki *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Kōzō Fuyutsuki *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Kōzō Fuyutsuki *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Tendō *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Kibito Kai, Old Kai Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Mercenary Tao, Dr. Gero, Janemba Voice Director *Dragon Ball Z (Remastered Dub; Seasons 1-2) External Links *Kent Williams at the Internet Movie Database *Kent Williams at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation